A Bad Day
by Miako-sama
Summary: Sesshy just lost to Inu. Rin has a tummy ache. Jaken is, well, Jaken. Every one is having a bad day. What did Rin just call Sesshomaru? Some fatherdaughter fluff. one shot


I do not own Inuyasha or the inuyasha characters. There, I said it, ya'll can't sue me! Nananananana!

Sesshomarusama growled under his breath as he walked through the woods toward his groups camp site. How had that hanyou beat him this time! It had started out like any normal battle but then some how, some way, the tables turned and Sesshomaru had been forced to retreat for once!  
He growled again. He was not looking forward to returning to camp. The others were still asleep when he had left. As he often did when no one was around her had brushed Rin's hair back from her face while she slept. Her skin had been just slightly feverish. Not enough to worry him, but enough to know she would be in a bad mood. Like so many parents before him he had learned that when a small child is in a bad mood every one is in a bad mood!

He heard them long before he saw them. Jaken and Rin argueing. Rins voice had taken on a whiney tone and Jaken sounded more aggrivated than ussual.  
When he arrived the imp was waving his staff around and yelling at the girl. Rin had her tiny hands balled into fists. He small brow wrinkled in anger and her face was red and tear-stained. She was also yelling back in that whiney voice Sesshomaru had heard her use so rarely.  
"Both of you, be silent!" Sesshomaru ordered as he slumped against a tree. This was going to be a long day.  
"Hai milord!" the green youkai replied bowing. The girl merely sniffled and rubbed her raw eyes. Before long the silence was interupted as the girl picked a fight with the imp. The bickering quickly escalated into yelling.  
"Silence, both of you!" The irate dog deamon yelled losing his temper.The green thing fell quiet immediately. The ill child was less cooperative.  
"Your mean Sesshomarusama!" The child acussed. "My tummy hurts and Jaken is being mean to me and your yelling at me! I hate you! Both of you! Your so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stu"  
A clawed hand reached out and popped the child in the mouth. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to get a point across. "You will not speak to me in such a manner, is that understood"  
Rin's small hands immediately covered her mouth and her eyes went as round as saucers. Then new tears formed and she turned and ran from the deamons. Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead and instructed Jaken to bring her back.

Jaken took off and found her crying not far away. Her small knees were drawn up to her chest and she was crying into her hands. Her shoulders shuddered with each sob.  
The imp watched her silently for a moment, his anger subsiding just slightly. "Get up Rin, Sesshomaru want's you to return this instant"  
"I'm not going back there!" The girl choked and sobbed again. "I'm never going back, Sesshomarusama hates me! I said ugly words and now he hates me"  
The imp gaped at the young girl and felt his heart shatter. He waddled over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sesshomarusama doesn't hate you Rin, he just lost his temper. He loves you." The girl shook her head with out looking up. "Rin, he does, I've never seen him care so deeply about anyone as he does you"  
The girl still didn't look up at him. He got impatient again. "Sesshomarusama told me to bring you back to him. Now either you get up and follow me or I'll have to drag you and then we'll both be in trouble!" Slowly the girl got up and followed him, sniffleing occasionally. When they got back she immediatly begged forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin cried throwing her self to the ground in front of him before he could even aknowlegde their return. "I didn't mean it my lord honestly! Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to say ugly things"  
Sesshomaru gazed at the pittiful sight before him and felt something wrench at his guts and tug at his heart. He could almost have cried himself.  
"I do not hate you Rin"  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-you don't"  
"Do not be ridiculous"  
"Y-Your not mad at me"  
"Rin, what you said was very disrespectful. I most certainly am angry, but that does not mean I hate you. That is the only thing I could not do." The girl quieted down and sat back After a moment Sesshomaru looked at the child again. She was looking down at the ground chewing on her bottom lip. Her hands were on her tummy and she fought to hold back her tears.  
Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he looked at her. "You really do not feel well, do you?" Rin shook her head slowly and looked back up at her protector. She saw a rare look of compassion flicker across his stoic face for just a moment. Then he held his arm out toward her. She clamoured into his lap and he hugged her tightly against his chest. Her then rubbed her back untill she fell asleep against him. If he had but known raiseing a child was so hard.  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru called softly once the child was asleep.  
"Yes milord"  
"Next time I try to save a child, stop me!" 


End file.
